Magic Bunny
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: 'Bimsalabim! Aku adalah Magic Bunny! Katakan keinginanmu dan aku akan mengabulkannya'/Mengabulkan keinginan? Yang benar saja! Sakura bukan anak kecil yang mudah dibohongi!/"Errr—Sakura... sepertinya boneka ini benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanmu."/"Aku ingin..."/Kakasaku, AU, OOC, gaje, abal. RnR. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Bunny**

**© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**

**Genre : Rommance, Humor (maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typos, dll**

**Disini Kakashi 18 th dan Sakura 16 th ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mematut tubuh kurusnya di depan cermin. Mengerutkan kening tak suka, kemudian berputar, dan keningnya kembali berkerut tak suka. Mendengus keras, gadis itu menarik-narik rambut merah mudanya frustasi.

"Oh, _kami-sama_..." mengerang pelan, Sakura menghempaskan pantatnya ke ranjang sementara emeraldnya tak lepas dari pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menatap bayangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu dengan tubuh kurus dan dada yang errr—rata. Dan satu fakta itu membuat Sakura benar-benar frustasi, tentu saja. Hey—bagaimana Sakura tidak frustasi kalau teman-teman perempuannya memiliki tubuh yang bagus? Lihat saja Yamanaka Ino yang dijuluki _'pig'_ tapi tubuhnya seksi, Hyuuga Hinata si pemalu tapi berdada besar dan seksi itu, Tenten si atlet sekolah yang dadanya tidak serata dada Sakura. Atau Sabaku Temari yang banyak diincar laki-laki karena tubuhnya yang seksi itu.

Sementara Sakura? Oh, lihatlah tubuhnya yang kurus seperti lidi itu, juga dadanya yang rata—bahkan kadang-kadang Sakura berpikiran untuk menyumpal dadanya dengan kaos kaki atau semacamnya agar terlihat lebih besar. Dan Sakura semakin frustasi saat mengingat selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, dia sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran. Ah, bahkan Hinata si pemalu saja sudah berpacaran beberapa kali. Masa Sakura kalah, sih?

Errr—sebenarnya Sakura sempat berpikir untuk suntik silikon saja agar bisa memiliki dada seperti Julia Perez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Forehead_~!" panggilan itu membuat langkah Sakura memasuki gerbang sekolah Konoha High School pagi itu terhenti. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala merah mudanya untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kini berlari-lari ke arahnya—Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelasnya sekaligus tetangganya. Mata Sakura menyipit saat tak sengaja melihat dada Ino yang bergoyang saat gadis itu berlari menghampirinya. Oh, mungkin Sakura kelihatan seperti orang yang mesum. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Berlari sekencang apapun dada Sakura tidak akan bergoyang-goyang seperti itu.

"_Ohayou, forehead_!" sapa Ino riang sembari mengatur napasnya saat gadis itu sudah berada di dekat Sakura.

"Hn." Gumam Sakura lesu, membuat Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Agaknya gadis pirang itu bingung melihat sikap teman merah mudanya yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Kau terdengar seperti Sasuke pagi ini." Ino menatap Sakura penuh selidik, dan hanya mendapati gadis merah muda itu menghela napas pelan dan melangkah meninggalkannya. Cepat-cepat Ino mengejar Sakura, menepuk bahu temannya itu, "hey, kau sedang ada masalah?" lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menghela napas dan bergumam ambigu sebagai jawaban, membuat Ino semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu. Kenapa Sakura mendadak jadi pendiam dan lesu begini?

"Hey, _forehead_, kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja! Aku siap mendengarkan, kok!" ujar Ino, mengamit lengan kurus Sakura. Tapi lagi-lagi temannya itu hanya bergumam dan menghela napas.

"_Forehead_~" panggil Ino sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sakura. Tapi gadis merah muda itu hanya menghela napas (lagi), kemudian melepaskan tangan Ino pada lengannya dan berbelok memasuki kelas 1-B. Tentunya sikap Sakura membuat Ino bertanya-tanya. Apa Sakura marah padanya? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Beribu pertanyaan berputar di kepala pirang Ino, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menemukan jawabannya. Rasanya, dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura marah. Tapi, kenapa sikap Sakura aneh sekali pagi ini?

Sementara Ino berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura sudah mendudukkan dirinya di bangkuya yang terletak di dekat jendela, menaruh tasnya kemudian menelungkup di meja. Ah, dia tidak tahu kalau masalah 'dada rata' akan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Sakura baru saja memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan diri saat suara teriakan-teriakan teman sekelasnya membuat gadis merah muda itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Dan emeraldnya menangkap sosok pemuda jangkung berambut perak dengan masker putih yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ah, Sakura tahu siapa pemuda itu; dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, mantan ketua OSIS yang sekarang duduk di kelas tiga.

"Kyaaa! Kakashi-_senpai _tampan sekali!" teriakan entah-darimana-itu membuat kening Sakura berkerut. Yeah, itulah yang masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang; _senpai_ mereka yang satu itu selalu menggunakan masker putih seperti orang penyakitan, tapi kenapa banyak gadis yang menyukainya bahkan mengatakan bahwa Kakashi itu tampan? Darimana mereka tahu kalau Kakashi itu tampan? Ah, itu tidak penting.

"Apa Haruno Sakura ada disini?" suara bariton yang merdu itu menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura—dan tentunya juga indra pendengaran seluruh siswi di kelas Sakura. Um, suara Kakashi terdengar seperti suara orang tampan—yeah, kalian tahu maksudnya 'kan? Suaranya itu terdengar merdu dan mengalun dengan indah. Mungkin para siswi itu menilai Kakashi tampan dari suaranya. Tapi, bisa saja 'kan suaranya merdu tapi wajahnya sama sekali jauh dari bayangan mereka?

"Apa Haruno Sakura ada disini?" Hatake Kakashi mengulang pertanyaannya, membuat Sakura tersentak pelan dan mengangkat tangannya, "_hai'_."

Sepasang mata onyx Kakashi menatap Sakura sejenak, membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup dengan kencang. Namun kemudian sepasang onyx itu menyipit—mungkin Kakashi sedang tersenyum? Entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sepertinya iya.

"Haruno Sakura, ya? Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mendengus pelan, menatap Kakashi yang kini hanya tertawa dengan mata menyipit sembari menggaruk rambut peraknya –yang entah gatal atau tidak. Kembali mendengus pelan, Sakura mengangkat beberapa kardus berukuran sedang yang berat itu, dan menaruhnya di dekat rak di gudang.

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk mengangkut kardus-kardus ini, _senpai_?" tanya Sakura kesal sembari mengangkut kardus terakhir dan meletakkannya di dekat rak. Kakashi tertawa pelan, "maaf... habisnya tidak ada yang mau membantuku. Dan kudengar kau itu kuat sekali... jadi aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengangkut barang-barang ini."

Sakura menepukkan kedua tangannya guna menghilangkan debu yang menempel pada telapak tangannya, sebelum kemudian berkacak pinggang dan menatap Kakashi dengan kesal, "tapi 'kan kau bisa minta bantuan anak laki-laki. Kenapa harus aku?"

Gadis merah muda itu melangkah keluar dari gudang diikuti Kakashi yang kembali tertawa pelan, "habisnya kau kuat sekali, sih. Buktinya, kau bisa mengangkut kardus-kardus itu sendirian. Wah... aku salut padamu, Haruno... walaupun dadamu rata tapi kau kuat sekali."

Kata-kata terakhir Kakashi membuat Sakura berbalik dengan cepat, menatap pemuda itu tajam. 'Dada rata' katanya? DADA RATA?

"Ada apa, Haruno? Apa ada yang salah, hm?" tidak sadar dengan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, Kakashi malah bertanya dengan santainya dan tanpa merasa bersalah. Sakura mendelik ke arah _senpai_-nya itu. "Apa katamu tadi?"

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "eh? Kataku? Aku tadi bertanya apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendelik seperti itu?"

"Bukan yang itu! Sebelumnya! Apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya?!" ujar Sakura kesal. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya mencoba berpikir, sebelum kemudian pemuda itu ber-'ah' pelan. "Ah, aku tadi bilang walaupun dadamu rata tapi kau kuat seka—"

"NAH, ITU!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Kakashi terlonjak kaget, menatap gadis itu yang kini semakin mendelik dengan marah ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakannya segamblang itu? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku selama ini menderita karena hal itu, huh? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Dasar menyebalkan!" mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan teriakan penuh emosi, Sakura berbalik dan melangkah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Kakashi yang hanya menatapnya dengan kening berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah seperti itu? Aneh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bersungut-sungut sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Agaknya gadis itu masih marah karena Kakashi mengatainya 'dada rata' dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah—hey, apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura sudah cukup menderita karena hal itu? Tsk, menyebalkan sekali.

"_Forehead_~" panggilan itu membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk berbelok memasuki kelasnya, saat sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, membuat langkah gadis merah muda itu terhenti. Sakura menoleh, menatap Ino yang balas menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Hey, _forehead_, apa yang dilakukan Kakashi-_senpai_ padamu?" tanya Ino antusias. Sakura mengerutkan kening, melangkah menuju bangkunya, "apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Tidak ada."

"Lalu, kenapa dia memanggilmu tadi?" Ino mengikuti Sakura yang kini sudah duduk di bangkunya, berdiri di depan meja temannya itu. Sakura mendengus pelan, "hanya meminta sedikit bantuan."

"Benarkah hanya itu?" Sakura bisa mendengar nada tak percaya dalam bicara Ino. Ditambah lagi ekspresinya yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

"Tentu saja hanya itu. Memangnya apa lagi?" ketus Sakura, menarik sebuah buku dari dalam laci mejanya.

_Tuk_—kening Sakura berkerut bingung saat melihat sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna biru berukuran sekepalan tangan, jatuh dari lacinya bersamaan dengan buku yang dia tarik tadi.

"Apa ini?" bergumam pelan, Sakura mengambil boneka itu dan menemukan secarik kertas yang tertempel di bagian belakang boneka.

"Apa itu, Sakura?" Ino yang penasaran, mencondongkan tubuhnya mengamati boneka itu dengan lebih teliti. Sakura menatap temannya itu sejenak, kemudian mengedikkan bahu, "aku tidak tahu. Coba kita baca apa yang ada dikertas ini."

_'__Bimsalabim! Aku adalah _Magic Bunny_! Katakan keinginanmu dan aku akan mengabulkannya!'_

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan dengan kening berkerut bingung. Tapi kemudian dua orang itu terkikik geli. Mengabulkan keinginan? Yang benar saja! Mereka bukan anak kecil yang mudah dibohongi!

"Uwoo~ kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan boneka yang bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu, Sakura!" canda Ino, membuat Sakura tertawa, "boneka ini bisa mengabulkan keinginanku, huh? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan mendapat nilai seratus pada ulangan matematika kemarin?"

Kedua gadis itu kembali tertawa, saat bel masuk berbunyi. Ino menatap boneka di tangan Sakura sekilas, sebelum kemudian menuju bangkunya yang berada di samping Sakura. Sementara Anko-_sensei_ melangkah memasuki kelas dengan kertas hasil ulangan kemarin di tangannya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, menatap boneka di tangannya dengan aneh, sebelum kemudian menyimpan boneka kelinci itu di dalam laci mejanya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian kemarin." Ujar Anko-_sensei_ tanpa basa-basi, dengan wajahnya yang galak pula. Membuat seisi kelas ramai, tentu saja. Pasalnya, ulangan kemarin benar-benar sulit. Sakura juga hanya bisa mengerjakan satu dari lima soal. Itu pun dia tidak yakin benar atau tidak.

"Nah, saya akan membagikannya sekarang." Anko-_sensei_ kembali bersuara, membuat seisi kelas mendadak hening. Kemudian wanita muda itu mengambil selembar kertas jawaban dengan kening berkerut. "Dan dengan sangat mengejutkan, ada satu orang yang mendapatkan nilai seratus—"

Seisi kelas tetap hening. Yeah—sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang menadapatkan nilai seratus itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru si jenius? Oh, pemuda itu bahkan tidak kekurangan kejeniusannya walau kerjaannya di kelas hanya tidur.

"—Haruno Sakura?" mendengar nama itu dipanggil, sontak seisi kelas menoleh, menatap tak percaya ke arah seorang gadis berambut merah muda mencolok yang kini juga tampak terkejut.

"_H-hai_', _sensei_?" Sakura mengangkat tangannya takut-takut. Kenapa namanya dipanggil?

Anko-_sensei_ menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian menyerahkan lembar jawaban, "selamat, Haruno... secara mengejutkan kau mendapatkan nilai seratus."

_APAA?!_—inner Sakura memekik norak, tentu saja. Hey, Sakura tidak yakin dia benar-benar bisa mengerjakan soal matematika kemarin dan sekarang dia mendapatkan nilai seratus? Apa dunia sudah terbalik?

Sakura melirik Ino di sampingnya yang kini juga tengah meliriknya.

Hey—apa mereka memikirkan hal yang sama sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya boneka itu benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanmu, _forehead_." Ino menggigit bibirnya pelan sembari menatap boneka kelinci biru itu yang kini bertengger manis diatas meja belajar di kamar Sakura. Kemudian gadis pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura di sampingnya yang hanya diam, "bukankah menurutmu begitu?"

Sakura melirik Ino sekilas, sebelum kemudian memutar emeraldnya kesal, "oh, ayolah, _pig_... jangan bercanda! Kita bukan anak-anak lagi dan hal semacam sihir atau mengabulkan permintaan itu tidak ada!"

"Kalau hal semacam sihir itu tidak ada, lalu darimana kau mendapatkan nilai seratus dalam ulangan matematika kemarin dan mengalahkan si jenius Nara itu, huh?" sahut Ino cepat. Sakura menatap temannya itu kesal, walau tak urung gadis itu membenarkan perkataan Ino dalam hati. Darimana dia mendapatkan nilai seratus dalam ulangan matematika kemarin padahal dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakannya? Sakura lemah dalam pelajaran hitung-menghitung penuh rumus seperti matematika. Jadi, tidak mungkin 'kan dia mendapatkan nilai seratus? Kecuali kalau sihir itu benar-benar ada.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir, Sakura." Ujar Ino, membuat Sakura tersentak pelan, menatap temannya itu yang kini balas menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, "jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku soal nilai seratus itu, hm? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun."

Sakura berdecak pelan, menatap Ino tak setuju, "aku bisa mengerjakannya kok!"

"Berapa soal yang bisa kau kerjakan, huh?" tukas Ino cepat. Sakura menunduk, menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Ino, membuat si gadis pirang itu tertawa, "sudah kuduga. Jadi, apa kau masih berpikiran kalau ini bukan sihir?"

Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya, menatap boneka kelinci biru itu yang tampak lucu sekali. Ah, apa ini benar-benar sihir? Apa boneka kelinci ini benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya? Bagaimana kalau semua hanya kebetulan?—tapi Sakura tidak yakin kalau mendapat nilai seratus dalam matematika dan mengalahkan Shikamaru si jenius adalah sebuah kebetulan.

"Hey Sakura, kenapa tidak kau coba saja?" usulan Ino membuat Sakura menoleh dengan cepat ke arah temannya itu, melemparkan tatapan bingung, "maksudmu?"

"Mencoba membuat permintaan. Dan melihat apakah boneka ini benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanmu." Ujar Ino, membuat Sakura mendengus tawa, "yang benar saja! Ini hanya boneka, tidak mungkin akan mengabulkan permintaanku!"

"Ayolah, Sakura... tidak ada salahnya 'kan dicoba?" Ino menarik-narik lengan seragam Sakura, persis seperti anak kecil. Ditambah _puppy eyes -_nya yang selalu membuat Sakura tidak tahan.

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku akan mencobanya. Jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu." mendengus pelan, Sakura mengabaikan seruan gembira dari Ino dan mengambil boneka kelinci itu. Ditatapnya sejenak boneka kelinci itu sebelum kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Permintaanku, ya? Um—Sasori-_nii_ berjanji akan memberikanku boneka beruang yang besar sebagai kado ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang Sasori-_nii_ belum memberikannya. Bahkan saat aku menagih, Sasori-_nii_ selalu berkilah dan beralasan macam-macam. Jadi, um—bagaimana dengan mendapatkan boneka beruang yang besar dari Sasori-_nii_?"

Hening. Sakura menatap boneka di tangannya. Sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yeah, setidaknya seperti di film-film yang pernah Sakura tonton, misalnya seperti boneka itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan atau tiba-tiba petir menyambar di siang bolong. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada yang terjadi dengan boneka itu—tidak ada cahaya yang menyilaukan yang terpancar dari boneka itu atau petir yang menyambar. Mendengus pelan, Sakura melirik Ino yang kini menggaruk kepalanya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Lihat 'kan, _pig_? Tidak terjadi apa-ap—"

"Sakura—" panggilan itu membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke arah pintu, menatap pemuda berambut merah yang kini tampak errr—riang? Entahlah, Sakura tidak pernah melihat wajah kakaknya seriang itu.

"Sasori-_nii_? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" tanya Sakura dengan kening berkerut. Sasori menatap Sakura sejenak, melemparkan senyuman manis pada adiknya itu, sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan menyodorkan sebuah boneka beruang besar pada Sakura—yang tentunya membuat si gadis merah muda itu _shock_ berat. "Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk memberikan boneka di ulang tahunmu tahun lalu, iya 'kan? Nah, ini bonekanya... selamat ulang tahun, ya. Maaf aku baru memberikannya sekarang." Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan wajah bingung sembari memeluk boneka beruang besar itu. sementara Sasori sudah berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Yang tadi itu... sungguhan?" tanya Ino. Sakura menoleh menatap Ino, sebelum kemudian menggeleng dengan wajah bingung. "Entahlah, _pig_... aku tidak tahu."

Ino menelan ludah pelan, menatap boneka beruang dalam pelukan Sakura. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada boneka kelinci dalam genggaman temannya itu.

"Errr—Sakura... sepertinya yang tadi itu sungguhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, sementara emeraldnya terus mengawasi boneka kelinci biru itu yang kini bertengger dengan manis di atas meja belajarnya. Kalau diperhatikan, boneka itu sama sekali tidak aneh, sama seperti boneka lainnya. Boneka itu juga lucu. Dan boneka ini _bisa_ _mengabulkan permintaan_. Pemikiran terakhirnya membuat Sakura menghela napas pelan dan melirik boneka beruang besar yang terletak di sudut ranjangnya. Kakaknya tadi benar-benar memberikan boneka itu setelah Sakura mengatakan keninginannya pada si boneka kelinci. Apa boneka ini benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permintaannya?

"Kalau memang benar boneka ini bisa mengabulkan permintaanku, aku ingin—" menggantungkan kalimatnya, Sakura mengusap dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, bepikir. Apa yang akan dia minta kali ini untuk membuktikan kalau boneka ini benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permintaannya?

'_Wah... aku salut padamu, Haruno... walaupun dadamu rata tapi kau kuat sekali.'_—hey, kenapa disaat seperti ini malah Sakura teringat pada _senpai_-nya yang menyebalkan itu, huh?

"Tsk, menyebalkan." Dengus Sakura pelan. Tapi kemudian sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya. Hey, kalau boneka ini benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permintaan, Sakura bisa minta supaya dadanya tidak rata lagi 'kan? Ohohoho, kau memang jenius, Sakura!

Mengatupkan kedua tangannya, Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, bergumam pelan, "aku ingin dadaku tidak rata lagi. Err—setidaknya, buatlah dadaku sedikit lebih besar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kriing!_

Weker diatas nakas itu berdering nyaring, membuat Sakura yang masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut tebalnya itu mengerang pelan. Tangan kurusnya terulur, menggapai weker berisik itu dan mematikannya. Sakura baru saja hendak kembali memejamkan matanya saat gadis itu teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat, Sakura bangun dan melompat dari tempat tidur, berlari menuju cermin. Wajahnya berbinar saat memperhatikan bayangan tubuhnya sendiri pada cermin.

"Dadaku tidak akan rata lagi... dadaku tidak akan rata lag—" Sakura terbelalak saat tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Tunggu! Kenapa rasanya dadanya semakin rata?

"Ah, tidak-tidak-tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin 'kan dadanya semakin rata? Bukankah tadi malam _Magic Bunny_ sudah mengabulkan permintaannya?

Perlahan, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri, kemudian gadis itu kembali menggeleng. Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

"TIDAAAK!"

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued_**

**.**

**.**

**_Hola~~ akhirnya setelah lama menghilang (?) saya balik lagi bawa ff~~ \(^o^)/_**

**_Hn? Apa? Iya iya, saya tau saya masih punya utang ff sama readers sekalian -_- maafkan saya dengan segala kemalasan saya #plak_**

**_Oh iya, ff ini sebenernya terisnpirasi dari salah satu komik yang pernah saya baca, tapi lupa judulnya apa XD komiknya dicari lagi juga gak ada~~ um, intinya sih agak sama, tapi saya berusaha membuat ceritanya berbeda~~_**

**_Oh iya lagi, ini ff insya allah akan saya buat twoshoot, dan saya usahakan semoga update chapter duanya gak kelamaan~~ supaya para readers enggak galau (?)_**

**_Okeh, sepertinya saya terlalu banyak curhat ya, hohoho XD_**

**_Mind to review? \(^o^)/_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Bunny**

**© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**

**Genre : Rommance, Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typos, dll**

**Disini Kakashi 18 th dan Sakura 16 th ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung. _Saphire_-nya mengawasi Sakura yang kini melangkah memasuki kelas dengan wajah pucat , juga sweater yang lengannya diikatkan pada lehernya. Hey, apa Sakura sedang sakit?

"Kau sakit, _forehead_?" tanya Ino saat Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis merah muda itu meliriknya sekilas, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Kening Ino kembali berkerut, "lalu kau kenapa, huh? Kau terlihat, err—mencurigakan."

Sakura kembali melirik Ino, sebelum kemudian menghela napas pelan, "_pig_... sepertinya boneka itu tidak benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan."

Alis Ino terangkat mendengar perkataan temannya itu, "tidak benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan? Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah lihat sendiri kalau boneka itu benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanmu, huh?"

"Masalahnya, _pig_—" Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, kemudian mendengus. "Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, _pig_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, _forehead_?" Ino mengerutkan kening bingung saat Sakura menyeretnya ke toilet. Sakura tak menjawab, hanya melepas sweater yang melilit lehernya, mencondongkan dadanya ke arah Ino, "lihat ini, _pig_."

Ino kembali mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "eh? Lihat apa?"

"Dadaku, _pig_... dadaku!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya. Ino menyipitkan matanya, menatap dada Sakura yang memang agak terlihat berbeda. "Err—ada yang berbeda, _forehead_..."

"Tentu saja ada!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Ino terlonjak kaget. Sakura menghela napas pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada wastafel dengan lesu, "dadaku rasanya semakin rata setelah aku meminta pada boneka itu untuk membuat dadaku sedikit lebih besar, _pig_..."

Mata Ino membulat sempurna, "kau meminta boneka ajaib itu untuk membuat dadamu lebih besar?" Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Ino menghela napas pelan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang untuk membantu Sakura? Rasanya, dia jadi ikut bingung.

"Err—lalu, untuk apa sweater ini?" tatapan Ino beralih pada sweater di tangan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu melirik tangannya dengan wajah murung, "tentu saja untuk menutupi dadaku. Memalukan sekali rasanya kalau semua orang tahu kalau dadaku semakin rata."

Dua gadis itu terdiam, saat bel masuk berbunyi. Ino menatap Sakura yang kini kembali memasangkan sweaternya, menepuk bahu temannya itu sekali.

"Kita akan memikirkannya bersama-sama nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke. Jadi, kau meminta boneka itu untuk membuat dadamu menjadi lebih besar, begitu?" tanya Ino lirih saat istirahat, melirik sekitar, memastikan tidak ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Sakura mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi kemudian, dadamu malah menjadi semakin rata, begitu?" tanya Ino lagi, dan Sakura kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ino mengerutkan keningnya, mengusap dagunya berpikir. "Mungkin, kau masih bisa membatalkan permintaanmu, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Ino lesu, sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali tadi pagi, tapi tetap tidak bisa, _pig_... sepertinya boneka ini bisa mengabulkan permintaan, tapi tidak bisa membatalkan permintaan."

"Mungkin boneka ini butuh waktu untuk memproses pembatalan permintaanmu?" ujar Ino, membuat Sakura melayangkan tatapan tajam pada temannya itu. Ino meringis.

"Oi! Haruno!" panggilan itu membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Yeah, tanpa menoleh pun Sakura tahu kalau yang memanggilnya itu Hatake Kakashi. Berdecak pelan, gadis merah muda itu melirik malas ke arah Kakashi yang kini melambai ke arahnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Kakashi-_senpai_ memanggilmu." Goda Ino. Sakura menatap gadis pirang itu kesal, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kau bisa membantuku lagi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap kardus berukuran besar di depannya dengan alis berkedut. Kakashi mau menyuruhnya mengangkut kardus lagi, huh? Tsk, lama-lama Sakura jadi seperti kuli.

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan anak laki-laki, tapi mereka tidak ada yang bisa mengangkut kardus ini. Sepertinya isinya buku-buku yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi." Jelas Kakashi tanpa diminta. Sakura melirik pemuda itu tajam, "kalau anak laki-laki saja tidak bisa, apalagi aku?!"

Kakashi meringis, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "kau 'kan kuat, Haruno... siapa tahu kau bisa mengangkut kardus itu. Coba saja dulu..."

Sakura mendengus pelan, kembali menatap kardus di depannya dan mencoba mengangkatnya, "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengangkat kardus in—whoa!" Sakura berseru kaget saat dengan mudahnya dia bisa mengangkat kardus itu. Sementara Kakashi yang berada di dekatnya cengo—agaknya dia tidak percaya gadis kurus seperti Sakura bisa mengangkat kardus yang bahkan lebih besar darinya.

"K-kau benar-benar bisa mengangkatnya, Haruno—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berita tentang kekuatan Sakura sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Dari klub tinju bahkan pernah meminta bantuan Sakura untuk mengangkat samsak dan membawanya ke ruang klub tinju di lantai dua. Dan dengan ajaibnya, Sakura bisa mengangkat samsak itu sendirian! Sakura juga ditawari untuk ikut berbagai klub beladiri, mulai dari tinju, judo, karate, dan sebagainya.

"Kau benar-benar kuat Sakura... aku tidak menyangka kau sekuat itu." ujar Ino saat dia dan Sakura tengah berada di kelas saat istirahat. Sakura nyengir, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku juga tidak tahu, _pig_... tapi—" menggantungkan kalimatnya, Sakura menunduk menatap dadanya sendiri, dan menghela napas pelan, "—rasanya dadaku semakin rata saja. Bahkan tubuhku jadi lebih mirip dengan tubuh pria."

"Apa ini mungkin karena boneka itu?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Sakura menatap temannya itu, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "entahlah, _pig_... aku tidak tahu." Dua gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sebelum kemudian terdengar sebuah suara dari luar kelas mereka.

_'__oh, si Haruno itu, ya?'_ sontak Sakura menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Gadis itu melihat beberapa siswa yang sepertinya kelas tiga.

_'__Dia kuat sekali! Dia bahkan bisa mengangkat kardus yang lebih besar darinya!'_ Sakura nyengir bangga, melirik Ino yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

_'__Dia memang kuat... tapi dadanya rata sekali! Hahaha!'_ wajah Sakura memerah menahan marah saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mengejek dada Sakura! Gadis merah muda itu sudah mencakar siswa-siswa tidak tahu diri itu kalau saja Ino tidak menahan lengannya, menenangkan temannya itu.

_'__Tsk, kenapa kalian terus membicarakan gadis berdada rata yang sama sekali tidak menarik itu, hn? Lebih baik membicarakan yang seksi saja.'_

_Deg!_—suara itu...

Sakura menoleh, menatap ke arah segerombolan siswa di depan kelasnya. Dan seperti dugaannya; pemuda berambut perak dengan masker putih ada diantara mereka. Dan pemuda itu baru saja mengatainya tidak menarik.

Ino yang duduk di depannya menghela napas pelan, menepuk lengan temannya itu berusaha menenangkan. Namun Sakura bergeming. Kemudian gadis itu bangkit dan berlari keluar dari kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah Sakura, di atap sekolah, duduk dengan bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Gadis merah muda itu memejamkan matanya, menghela napas pelan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa mendadak dadanya terasa nyeri saat mendengar kata-kata Kakashi tadi. Bahkan pemuda itu mengatakannya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Sakura tahu dirinya sama sekali tidak menarik; berambut merah muda mencolok dengan tubuh kurus seperti lidi dan dada yang rata seperti dada laki-laki. Gadis itu mendengus pelan, mengambil boneka kelinci itu dari dalam sakunya, menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, dasar _Magic Bunny_ bodoh!" Sakura berteriak kesal, melemparkan boneka itu sembarang kemudian menekuk lututnya dan menyilangkan tangannya diatas lutut, menunduk dalam-dalam hingga jidatnya yang lebar itu menyentuh lengannya.

"Dasar boneka bodoh! Kakashi bodoh!" Sakura menjerit kesal, kemudian terisak pelan.

Kalau Kakashi menganggapya tidak menarik, kenapa Kakashi selalu meminta bantuannya?—ah ya, tentu saja karena Sakura itu kuat. Saking kuatnya dia bahkan tidak seperti seorang wanita. Ditambah dadanya yang rata. Dan ini semua gara-gara boneka sialan bodoh itu. Seandainya Sakura tidak hal yang konyol seperti itu, seandainya Sakura tidak percaya dengan sihir itu, seandainya—

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Suara itu membuat Sakura mendongak, menatap sepasang onyx yang balas menatapnya lekat. Gadis itu mendengus pelan, membuang muka dan menyeka air matanya. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Hey, kau menangis?" tanya Kakashi yang kini sudah mendudukkan diri di depan Sakura. Gadis itu melirik pemuda di depannya, sebelum kemudian mendengus kesal, "bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu ini urusanku," Kakashi meraih dagu Sakura, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya, "kau menangis karena aku 'kan?"

Emerald Sakura melebar, tapi cepat-cepat gadis itu menepis tangan Kakashi dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya, "kenapa aku harus menangis karena pemuda mesum menyebalkan sepertimu?!"

Kakashi menghela napas pelan, menyentuh lengan Sakura lembut, "_gomen_."

Sakura melirik Kakashi yang menatapnya lekat. Pemuda itu tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, menunduk, "untuk apa?"

"Aku tahu kau mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Aku juga melihatmu berlari keluar dari kelas tadi." Sakura dapat merasakan Kakashi menyentuh sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Namun gadis itu tetap bergeming. "Kau tahu, aku mengatakannya karena telingaku panas mendengar pemuda-pemuda itu selalu membicarakanmu. Aku tidak suka mereka membicarakanmu seperti itu. Jadi lebih baik aku mengatakannya. Maaf ya, kalau kata-kataku menyakitimu."

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yang dia tahu, mendadak jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan wajahnya memanas. Perlahan, gadis itu mendongak, menatap Kakashi di depannya yang balas menatapnya lekat, membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik, "aku menyukaimu, Sakura..."

Sakura tertegun selama beberapa saat, mencerna apa yang baru saja Kakashi lakukan. Kakashi menyukainya? Bahkan pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya?

"A-aku—" Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya tersenyum, kemudian menurunkan maskernya membuat Sakura menatapnya tak berkedip.

Ya Tuhan... Sakura tidak tahu kalau ada pemuda setampan ini di dunia—ah, bahkan mungkin kata 'tampan' tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan sosok pemuda di depannya itu. Bahkan, sesaat Sakura sempat berpikir kalau Kakashi adalah malaikat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura..." Sakura menatap bibir tipis Kakashi yang bergerak saat mengatakannya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sepasang onyx pemuda itu yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Aku juga..." hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura, sebelum kemudian Kakashi menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencengkeram bagian depan seragam Kakashi saat pemuda itu melumat bibirnya lembut. Dua orang itu tengah hanyut dalam ciuman mereka, saling memagut. Hingga kemudian sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"_Forehead_! Sudah kuduga kau disini! Aku mencarimu dari ta—ups!" mata Ino membulat melihat dua orang itu berciuman. Mendengar suara cempreng khas milik Ino itu, Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh dengan gugup, "I-Ino _pig_..!"

Kakashi menaikkan kembali maskernya sebelum kemudian menoleh menatap Ino sembari mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Sementara Ino meringis, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "_gomen_... aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang—yah, aku akan pergi sekarang." Gadis pirang itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura yang tampak salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup sembari menunduk. Tapi kemudian mata gadis itu membulat sempurna saat melihat dadanya yang kembali normal—walaupun masih rata, tapi setidaknya tidak serata setelah dia mengucapkan permohonannya pada _magic bunny_.

"Akhirnya dadaku kembali normal!" seru Sakura senang sembari menyentuh dadanya sendiri, mengabaikan Kakashi yang menatapnya bingung. Kemudian, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mendaratkannya tepat di atas dada Sakura, mengerutkan kening, "apanya yang normal? Dadamu tetap rata."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, menatap tangan Kakashi yang bertengger di atas dadanya, sebelum kemudian melotot galak ke arah pemuda itu.

"KYA! DASAR MESUM!"

—seperti halnya putri salju yang terbangun setelah sang pangeran menciumnya. Dada Sakura kembali normal setelah Kakashi menciumnya.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga~~ #tebarsandal**

**Tapi gomen kalau endingnya kayak gitu #bow**

**Special thanks to yang udah review~~~**

**Dan makasih yang udah nge-follow atau nge-fav cerita ini...**

**I Love You all #cium**


End file.
